She Sang
by Lemonade Lunatic
Summary: Daniella was a sixteen year old who's father left her. Her friends abandoned her. Everyone else abused or tricked her. All through this, she sang. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1 - Place In This World

**The song "Place in This World" does NOT belong to me! It belongs to Taylor Swift! Also, the idea of demigods and stuff is part of the PJO and HOO universe which belongs to Rick Riordan. Also, this is my first story, so don't judge me too much. I'd rather have constructive criticism than flames, but, alas, I can't force you to.**

**Chapter 1: Place in This World**

**Poseidon POV**

I have to watch more poor Daniella grow up from a far. Her mother hates her, because Daniella reminds her so much of me. Her siblings hate her. She only has two friends. At school, she's treated like a freak. If only my brother would let me help.

**Daniella's POV**

"Oh get up! You're no fun!" said Ali, the school's mean girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The last time I checked I wasn't a rag doll!"

"You think you're so smart, don't you? You think that you're better than me? P-lease!"

"Well, considering you have a C average and I have an A average, you must be smarter than me! Also, I am better because I at least realize everyone has feelings, except for you! You're heartless and cruel!' I snapped.

She slapped me. Hard. Like the winter wind. "Maybe that will teach you a lesson, outcast"

"Yeah, yeah" I grumbled. Honestly, it didn't hurt as much as it used to. I've been slapped so many times in the past year…..

"I don't know why you even stay here. Obviously no one likes you except for Josh, and honestly I think he's coming to his senses" one of Ali's "followers" said. I believe it was Miranda, she was my best friend in first grade but Ali "purged" her., meaning she bought them into her crowd. Ali's been doing it ever since Kindergarten because of a have fight we had.

I sighed "Okay, better go kill myself" my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"What? You are not going to kill yourself just over something she said" shrieked Ali.

"I was being sarcastic" I replied.

"Ugh, just go! I don't know why we even bother with you you anyways!" Ali huffed then her and the six followers left.

Josh came up to me and said "They do that every day, why?"

"They just hate me because in Kindergarten I had cooler crayons than Ali and she swore to make my life a living hell, you know the way 4 year old does"

"Really? Crayons?"

"It was something useless like that"

"Why do you put up with it?"

"I'd rather take the blows than someone else"

"You are way too nice to people who you barely know"

"I know! Oh crap I need to get to class! Bye"

"Bye" he called while I was speed-walking towards homeroom.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

I was on the rooftop of my apartment building, doing my homework and playing my guitar when my best friend, Joshua came up.

"Hello Dani"

'Hey Josh"

"Are you singing?"

"Not yet"

"Will you sing me a song?"

"Sure"

I took a piece of paper from my book bag with lyrics of a song on it.

"I don't know what I want, so don't ask me

Cause I'm still trying to figure it out

Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking

Trying to see through the rain coming down

Even though I'm not the only one

Who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on

Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

**_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_**

**_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_**

**_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_**

**_Could you tell me what more do I need_**

**_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_**

**_But that's ok_**

**_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_**

**_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_**

**_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_**

**_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_**

**_But I'm ready to fly_**

**_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_**

**_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_**

**_Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_**

**_Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_**

**_Oh I'm just a girl_**

**_Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh,_**

**_Oh I'm just a girl"_**

Josh applauded and I blushed.

"Very good madam!"

"Why thank you good sir!"

"So what inspired this song?"

"Well, I'm mostly alone, except for you and Lily. The rest I just took from everyday life."

"Very deep"

"Josh?"

"Yes"

"Promise me you betray me like everyone else I've cared about" I asked for probably the 500th time since we've become friends.

"Of course! I could never imagine betraying you, ever!"

"Thank you" I said then gave him a hug "You're a great friend"

"You are too, Dani"

"I have to go, see ya tomorrow"

"Bye"

I picked up my guitar and my messenger bag and walked down the stairs to my apartment.

"You're late!" my mother growled.

"Sorry mother, Josh wanted to hear a song"

"I don't know why! Your singing is terrible, along with your song writing" she snapped.

I bit back tears. My mother used to be extremely kind to me, but I kept reminding her of my father. My father left soon after my mother told him that he was going to be a parent. Eventually, her anger about this came so strong she had to punish me. She got married to another man and she had two twins daughters and a son. We only had a three bedroom apartment, so I had to sleep on the couch and only had a small coat closet to store my clothes. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. I looked up at my face. My Hispanic skin tone against my black shoulder-length curls and blue eyes. Apparently I have my father's hair and eyes. I wish he didn't leave, things could've been different.

"Daniella! It's time for dinner! Get your butt up here now or you don't get any food!" called my mom.

If it was another one of my siblings she wouldn't care, she'd feed them a feast! I guess I'm not special enough for her.

"Coming mother!" I called back.

After dinner I showered then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Perfect

**AN: Hi, I had a chapter planned out, then I started randomly listened to songs and though to do this one instead, I'll update this weekend once I make sure I have the right song. Also, in case you couldn't tell, I'm gonna have a song every chapter. This chapter is "Perfect" by P!nk. So yeah, I don't own that song! **

**THANK YOU TO: Ash-Caro-Lynn for reviewing, favoriting and following! Lord Vader for favoriting! The Savior Of Olympus for favoriting and following! And percabethluva1211 for following! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Perfect" by P!nk! Nor characters that might pop up from PJO and the idea of demigods in the modern world belongs to good ole Uncle Rick! **

**CHAPTER 2- PERFECT**

"Would Miss Daniella Montez come to the front office" blared the dull voice of the intercom. I got a series of "ooooo"s and snickers as I got up from my seat.

"Miss Montez, you may go" said Ms. Bellworth.

I stepped out into the hall and went to the front office.

"You are Ms. Montez?" asked the front desk lady who's name I could never remember.

"Yes ma'am"

"Go ahead, you aren't in trouble" she said with a slight wink.

I walked into the office to see Ms. Patil, my principal and a man with tan skin blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Ah, Miss Montez, this is Mr. Solace. He has heard of your singing skills and has an offer" said Ms. Patil.

"Hello Daniella, my name is Will, I'd prefer if you call me that. I am a musician and I'm visiting for your assembly in about a month. I'd love to work with a student and your choral director has told me that you have a great voice. Would you like to be that student?"

"Um, I uh, may I see the song first" I stammered.

He passed me a song. Looking at the lyrics I'm not sure if it was a coincident or not but it describe my life pretty well.

"This song is perfect. I mean, uh, great I mean uh, never mind"

He laughed "Thank you, I'm taking that as a yes"

"Yes"

"Well, if you'd follow me, we can begin rehearsing"

"Wait, today? Now?"

"Yes Daniella"

"Okay, oh by the way I prefer Dani"

I followed him and we passed he chorus room, band room, dance room, and finally an empty classroom with just a a music stand and a piano.

"Let's just try singing this without me teaching you so I may see your music skills"

"O-okay" I replied as I I turned to the first page of the song that was on my music stand.

_**Made a wrong turn **_

_**Once or twice **_

_**Dug my way out **_

_**Blood and fire **_

_**Bad decisions **_

_**That's all right **_

_**Welcome to my silly life **_

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood **_

_**Miss "no way it's all good" **_

_**It didn't slow me down **_

_**Mistaken **_

_**Always second guessing **_

_**Underestimated **_

_**Look, I'm still around... **_

_**Pretty, pretty please **_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel **_

_**Like you're less than **_

_**Less than perfect **_

_**Pretty, pretty please **_

_**If you ever, ever feel **_

_**Like you're nothing **_

_**You are perfect to me **_

_**You're so mean **_

_**When you talk **_

_**About yourself **_

_**You are wrong **_

_**Change the voices **_

_**In your head **_

_**Make them like you **_

_**Instead **_

_**So complicated **_

_**Look how big you'll make it **_

_**Filled with so much hatred **_

_**Such a tired game **_

_**It's enough **_

_**I've done all I can think of **_

_**Chased down all my demons **_

_**see you do the same. **_

_**oh, oh **_

_**Pretty, pretty please **_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel **_

_**Like you're less than **_

_**Less than perfect **_

_**Pretty, pretty please **_

_**If you ever, ever feel **_

_**Like you're nothing **_

_**You are perfect to me **_

_**The world stares while I swallow the fear **_

_**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold drink **_

_**So cool in lying and we try, try, try **_

_**But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time **_

_**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere **_

_**They don't like my jeans **_

_**They don't get my hair **_

_**Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time **_

_**Why do we do that? **_

_**Why do I do that? **_

_**Why do I do that? **_

_**Ooh, Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel **_

_**Like you're less then, less than perfect **_

_**Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel **_

_**Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me**_

"That, my dear, was nearly perfect!" he said applauding me.

'Really, I thought I missed up so many notes-"

"You missed two notes Dani, that's better than any other student of mine"

"Really?"

"Yes! It seems that Apollo has blessed you with music! That or you already know this song!"

"Apollo? I honestly doubt that the Greek gods actually existed, and no I didn't know this song"

I heard thunder.

"Storm?"

"The sky is perfectly clear. Maybe they do exist and you angered them"

"Yeah, and the reason everyone hates me is because I'm a child blessed by the god of unpopularity!"

"I wouldn't let them bring you down"

"Oh god, it's almost time for my first class"

"Instead of chorus today, will you come here just so we can practice?"

"Of course, bye, thanks for the opportunity!"

The rest of the day went by in a complete blur, until I found myself on the rooftop of my apartment again with Josh telling him about it.

"Yeah in about a month I shall be preforming for the whole school! And no I can't tell you the song, it's top secret!" I said.

"Well I'm glad! Maybe this will make things better."

"Ali will totally become friends with me because of my performance!" I said with so much sarcasm I'm sure even the dullest person could tell I was kidding.

"Hey, it'll all be fine! I also have some news."

"What?"

"Tomorrow I'm going on a week-long school trip."

"What? You gone for a week?"

"I know, I tried to get my teacher to let you come but he said 'She's not in our class! That is unfair to everyone else who wants to go!' sorry"

"It's fine, no not really but I'll survive. Plus I have Lily to talk to!"

Lily was Josh's younger sister and she possibly the cutest thing ever.

"Of course" he replied.

He blushed then said "I wanted to give something to you but I didn't know what" then he surprised me and kissed me, full on the lips. It seemed to last forever put we eventually pulled back.

"Why?" I asked

"Um, was it bad? I mean uh?"

"No it was great, just why now? And why did you want to give me something?"

"Well, I shall be gone while it was your birthday."

"Wow, I forgot, again"

"Jeez girl, you need to remember things!"

"In my defense, you and Lily are the only ones who celebrate it and don't mention it till a week away!"

"Fine, fine. Still, Daniella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I shall, Josh Matthews"

"Great! Now I must return to my apartment so I can get up at 4 in the morning!"

"Good luck!"

"Thank you!"

"Bye" I said and give him a quick kiss.

"Be good!"

"You too"

He ran down the steps and I sighed, this would a long, long week.

I grabbed my stuff but I saw a figure coming up the staircase…..

**ME TRYING TO HAVE A CLIFF HANGER! WHO IS THAT FIGURE? DO YOU LIKE PIE? DID I FAIL AT ROMANCE? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! But seriously reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3 - Almost There

**AN: Sorry if my romance made you want to die in a hole. I thought I did a pretty good job for a girl who's never had romance. But anyways, it's my brother's birthday so my day is busier than planned. **

**Thanks to:**

**AbbyXD for favoriting**

**Ash-Caro-Lynn for reviewing**

**And last but not least**

** DivergentDemigods21 for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Almost There form Princess and the Frog (the Disney movie)! Also, I do not own the wonderful idea from Uncle Rick. If I did Piper and Jason would be in Tarturus with a Titan named Jim Bob. Why, I have no idea o.O. Any Demigods that show up either belong to Uncle Rick or my mind. I don't think there are many besides Dani and *gets muffled by characters so it's not spoiled* Okay, bai!**

_A grabbed my stuff but I saw a figure coming up the staircase…._

"Hello Daniella Montez!" said a woman. Her features kept changing and changing brown straight hair blue eyes, blonde curly hair and gray eyes **(AN** **Annabeth!), **finally her features decided on long straight blonde hair that went down to her waist with random colorful streaks and brown eyes.

"Um, not to be rude, but why did your appearance change so much, what do you want, and who are you?"

**"**No offense taken! My name is Aphrodite go-" she started but thunder rumbled "Sorry, Aphrodite and what I want? Simply to warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

"Your life might become a lot worse, but you have to keep going"

"How do you know? How do I know you aren't some creepy lady that wants to kill me or something?"

I hear her mumble something.

"Daniella, do you know of the Greek gods?"

"Um, yes"

"Well, I'm the one and only Aphrodite goddess of love, in case you couldn't tell"

"and I'm Harry Potter" I scoffed

"I really am. Do you need proof?"

"Yes, I do"

She snapped her fingers and my clothes changed. My normal light gray tank top and simple jeggings changed to a dress with a sequin lace bodice and a navy blue tulle skirt**.( . ?FIF=/images/delias/source/313661_lil_ &wid=1000&cvt=jpe).** My black high tops just changed to a pair of simple white flats.

"Here look in a mirror" Aphrodite said.

My makeup was done perfectly, much better than I could ever do. **(Don't ask me what it looked like, just imagine, I'm sure I'd make it sound really bad sense I don't wear make-up ;/ Sorry!)**

My hair was pretty much normal except shinier and had a blue headband.

"My god, I look amazing! And this is all real? I can keep it?"

"Of course! Also, your old clothes are in your closet"

"Thanks"

"My question is, do you think I'm the goddess of love and beauty?"

"Definitely beauty, love? Maybe."

'Well my job is done! I wish you luck!"

"Wa-" she puffed away.

"Damn gods" I muttered.

I gathered my stuff again and headed back to my apartment. Then I realized something. I was wearing something my mom would never buy me. And she knew what I wore when I went to the roof.

POOF! My old clothes were back.

"Thanks Aphrodite?"

I went inside.

"Where have you been?" asked my step-sister Cloe asked.

"The roof, where did you think I was?"

"MOM! Daniella is yelling at me again!"

"Daniella! Shut up and clean the kitchen!" my mom yelled back.

I muttered some unpleasant words under my breath then went to the kitchen to clean up.

I remembered a song from a movie that I watched a little while ago with Lily.

**_Mama... I don't have time for dancing !_**

**_That's just gonna have to wait a while_**

**_Ain't got time for messing around_**

**_And it's not my style_**

**_This old town can slow you down_**

**_People taking the easy way_**

**_But I know exactly where I'm going_**

**_And getting closer and closer, every day._**

**_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there!_**

**_People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care_**

**_Trials and tribulations you know I've have had my share_**

**_There ain't nothing gonna stop me now cause I'm almost there_**

**_I remember Daddy told me : "Fairytales can come true_**

**_But you gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"_**

**_So I work real hard each and every day_**

**_Now things for sure are going my way_**

**_Just doing what I do_**

**_Look out boys I'm coming through_**

**_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_**

**_People gonna come here from everywhere_**

**_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there!_**

**_There's been trials and tribulations,_**

**_You know I've had my share._**

**_But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river_**

**_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_**

**_I'm a-lmost-there !_**

"Daniella shut your mouth and clean!" my mom yelled from the living room.

"Mom, come look, I finished cleaning the kitchen!"

She walked in and said "Fine, just stop singing."

I silently laughed.

The rest of the week went by slowly. Pretty much the only things I enjoyed were my practices with Will and hanging out with Lily. Now it's the day he comes back!

**This is it for now, I'm going to start writing another chapter and I might update again. Also, for the love of god review! I only have heard two peoples opinion on my story! Even if you're a guest, I'll appreciate your review, so don't be shy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got guests reviews so I'm just going to respond to all the comments that I've received. Why? I'm crazy.**

**_Ash-Caro-Lynn_**** (chapter 3) I'm glad I've changed your views on Aphrodite, True, she can be a jerk, but she can also be really helpful. Also, we might have a few children of Aphrodite. Actually I know. At least two. One of them shall be helpful, caring, and all that good stuff and the other…. Well the jerk side. :D **

**_DivergentDemigods21_****:**** Sorry my romance sucked, but I'm glad you want more ^^**

**_Guest #1:_**** Sorry the summary makes the protagonist sounds like a creep. I changed it but I'm not sure if I fixed that! If not, tell me how to make it sound less creepy!**

**_Insert cool PJO name here_****:**** Sorry I lose you when they speak. Usually I stop using "she said I said he said" etc. when the conversation is just bouncing back and forth. I'll try to use those more but I might fail. Again, I'm glad you like it and think it's good**

**_Guest #2:_**** YAY Daniella is an actual name! I can take that off the Mary-Sue list! **

***gasp* Okay, those are it! Okay, so, uh, oh yeah, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS EVER USED IN THIS STORY! And I don't own Rick's ideas or demigods or any of that jazz.**

**Chapter 4 – **

_Finally it was the day Josh would come back….._

Lily and I were sitting on a bench in the middle of Central Park when my phone rang.

"Hey Dani, it's Josh. I'm back" Josh said through the phone.

"JOSH! We're coming!" I nearly shouted then remembered we were on a phone and I'd prefer not making him deaf.

"We?" he asked.

"Lily and I are in Central Park, we're coming back right now!"

"Okay! See you in a few minutes!" Josh said.

"Bye Josh" I said and hung up.

"C'mon Lily! Josh is home!" I told Lily.

"YAY! Let's go! Right now!" she squealed while jumping up and down. She looked so cute with her little auburn pigtails bouncing up and down. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Get your bike then we can go" I said trying not to laugh at her excitement.

Soon, we both had our bikes and were heading home.

"Josh!" Lily yelled when she saw him in the lobby. He bent down and hugged her.

"Hey Lily, how are you?" he asked.

"Great now that I have my big brother!" she said smiling.

"Dani! I missed you!" he said wrapping me in his arms.

"I missed you too" I whispered.

"Get a room!" yelled Lily.

We all laughed then headed up to Josh's apartment.

"So how was your trip?" I asked.

"It was great except the fact Ali kept flirting with me." he said grimacing "How as you week?"

"Good, practiced my songs, practiced with Will, hanged with Lily. It wasn't has as bad without Ali, but I was still ignored." I replied

"Why do they ignore such an awesome girl?" he said.

"Oy! Did you forget about me already?!" yelled Lily.

"No, we were having a conversation about the woes of field trips and high school" Josh said in a weird professor voice.

"Stop being such a… such a… jerk! I missed you to!" yelled Lily.

"Aw, come here. What did you do while I was gone?" Josh said while hugging Lily.

And from there Lily launched a full on explanation of every sing thing she did.

"And-"

"Lily, I have to go now. Be good I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I asked.

"What is… good?" she asked playfully.

"Ask Josh, I'm sure he knows"

"Bye Dani!" she said hugging me.

"I'll walk you to your apartment, okay?"

"Okay, c'mon Josh" I replied.

We walked up to my apartment, which was just one floor above his.

"Bye Dani, I'll see you tomorrow" he said then kissed me.

"Bye! Remind Lily the meaning of good!"

"Will do!"

I walked into my apartment, to be greeted by the evil twins, Cloe and Zoe. Yeah, my parents were real creative with those rhyming names.

"Where were _you_?" Zoe asked.

"I was with Josh and Lily, duh" I replied.

"You mean your boyfriend and the freak?" asked Cloe

"No, my boyfriend and his little sister. I don't know why she's such a freak to you." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, first off, she's friends with you" said Zoe flaring her nostrils.

"And second, she has no other friends. A 6th grade version of you! I mean who would want to be you?" finished Cloe.

"At least she has a brain that shoots out every negative thought!" I snapped.

"Mo-om! Da-ad! Daniella's yelling at us again!" they yelled.

"Daniella, come here now!" I heard my mom yell. I stormed to the living room where she was being her usual self, sitting on the couch watching TV and eating popcorn.

"Yes, mother?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Why are you yelling at the perfect twins? It's not like you are better than them, are you?" she asked in a voice that was all too sweet.

"I was defending Lily! I think I should be able to defend my friends even if I don't have many." I replied trying not to yell.

"Go ahead and defend that little freak. Just don't yell at my girls." She said again in the all too sweet voice.

"Freak? She's a human being!"

"OH whatever, just go to bed!" she snapped.

"Feeling the love" I muttered.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing!" I said then went to the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and changed into my pajamas.

**NEXT DAY!**

"Dani, your chorus teacher wants you to come to chorus class today instead of practicing with me" Will said that morning.

"New song?" I asked.

"Yup" he replied.

"Do you know which song?" I asked.

"Nope"

"Well I have to go to class. Bye!"

"Bye Dani"

And with that, I walked to my first class, Math. God, I hate my math teacher. She babies us. I hate teachers that think we're little children that don't understand everything. Sadly, I can switch classes to the other math teacher. Thankfully, she decided to watch a movie about Bionics or something like that and it went by quick. Science, it was another video. Honestly, why do we need to watch so many videos today? Next Chorus, my favorite subject, except maybe from Social Studies.

"Students, calm down!" yelled Ms. Salazar, my chorus teacher in case you couldn't tell.

"Today, we are going to be continuing our Phantom of the Opera collection" she continued.

I heard groans. I honestly loved The Phantom of the Opera, both songs and story.

"Let's begin, today we're learning Masquerade."

**Okay, the song is gonna be split so (SG) means Soprano Girls, (AG) Alto girls and (B) means the boys. Oh, (ALL) means all in case you are kinda dense. Okay? Got it? Good.**

**(All)** Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade . . .

Masquerade!

Hide your face,

so the world will

never find you!

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade . . .

Masquerade!

Look around -

there's another

mask behind you!

**(SG)** Flash of mauve . . .

Splash of puce . . .

**(AG) **Fool and king . . .

Ghoul and goose . . .

**(B)**Green and black . . .

Queen and priest . . .

**(All)**Trace of rouge . . .

Face of beast . . .

**(SG+AG)**Faces . . .

Take your turn, take a ride

on the merry-go-round . . .

**(B) **in an inhuman race . . .

**(SG)**Eye of gold . . .

Thigh of blue . . .

True is false . . .

Who is who . . .?

Curl of lip . . .

Swirl of gown . . .

Ace of hearts . . .

Face of clown . . .

**(AG+B)**Faces . . .

Drink it in, drink it up,

till you've drowned

in the light . . .

in the sound . . .

**ALL)**

But who can name the face . . .?

Masquerade!

Grinning yellows,

spinning reds . . .

Masquerade!

Take your fill -

let the spectacle

astound you!

Masquerade!

Burning glances,

turning heads . . .

Masquerade!

Stop and stare

at the sea of smiles

around you!

Masquerade!

Seething shadows

breathing lies . . .

Masquerade!

You can fool

any friend who

ever knew you!

Masquerade!

Leering satyrs,

peering eyes . . .

Masquerade!

Run and hide -

but a face will

still pursue you!

**(SG)**

What a night

**(AG)**

What a crowd!

**(B)**

Makes you glad!

Makes you proud!

All the crème

de la crème!

**(SG)**

Watching us watching them!

**(AG)**

And all our fears

are in the past!

**(B)**

Six months...

Of relief!

**(SG)**

Of delight!

**(B)**

Of Elysian peace!

**(AG)**

And we can breathe at last!

**(SG)**

No more notes!

**(B)**

No more ghost!

**(AG)**

Here's a health!

**(B)**

Here's a toast:

to a prosperous year!

To the new chandelier!

**(ALL)**

And may its

splendor never fade!

**(B)**

Six months!

**(AG)**

What a joy!

What a change!

**(B)**

What a blessed release!

**(AG)**

And what a masquerade!

"Yes, yes, this song never gets old!" Ms. Salazar exclaimed.

I heard someone mutter "Yeah, it does get old when we sing every single year!"

"Again, from the beginning!" she called out.

We practiced it two more times before we had to leave. The rest of the day was normal for me, get made fun of, sing, get made fun of, school, get made fun of, and go to the rooftop.

"Hello Dani" I heard Josh's familiar voice call.

"Sup?"

"The sky?" he replied.

"I approve of your answer!" I sang.

"Well that's good! Hey do you wanna rant about some Disney princesses?" he asked.

"Um not sure…."

**I'm LAZY! Okay, sorry guys, I meant to get this written earlier but I got distracted by going to the pool, standardized testing, friends arguing, and the disease of being lazy and watching YouTube and playing Minecraft all day!** **2 things I'm going to ask you! 1) Do you wanna hear some good ole rants about Disney princesses and other females that aren't princesses? 2) Guess who the two children of Aphrodite are! One is all nice and caring basically Piper's personality and one's a jerk basically Drew. If anyone gets it right, you will either get a chapter dedicated to you or cookies or something! Eat strangers and don't talk to vegetables! Bai!**


End file.
